


Financial Transactions

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia needs a new broom and will do anything to convince Bill to buy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Financial Transactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for [Tamlane](tamlane.livejournal.com) for [her prompt](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com/17705.html?thread=124201#t124201) at HP Het Taboo’s [Dirtywrong Comment Fest](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com/17705.html). This is un-betaed and I am rather rusty at fic.

  
She strode into his office like she owned the place. Though perhaps ‘stride’ was not the word, Bill Weasley thought perhaps ‘strut’ was the proper term. Now Bill knew a lot of good fliers in fact some of the best of them were family members and he knew the confident easy motion they had on the ground, and what Alicia Spinnet was doing was just a little too over the top to be the real deal. Then again maybe she was just struggling to pull it off while wearing a fancy top and a pencil skirt in place of Quidditch gear.   
  
Bill tried for a smile as he offered her a seat across from his desk but he was sure it didn’t seem genuine, mainly because it wasn’t. He just couldn’t help it, he didn’t like office work, it put him in a less than happy mood. He’d never planned to stay at the main branch when the war was done, he’d expected to go back into the field, curse breaking but Fleur had put her foot down when he’d made noises about returning to Egypt. (That and many other things) So here he was a Loan Officer for Gringotts, listening to people’s pleas for money, with their dodgy excuses and self justifications. It was just so tedious.  
  
Still George was going to be jealous that he got to see Alicia Spinnet in girl’s clothes at the very least and although she obviously wasn’t used to them, they did suit her rather well and either the skirt she’d picked was too short for her or her legs really did go on forever. She crossed them as she sat down, one hand brushing a dark lock of hair away from her face. Her skin looked pale and less weather beaten than he expected and she cocked an eyebrow at him. He shuffled some papers importantly to disguise his distraction.  
  
“Ms. Spinnet,” He said, in his best ‘professional’ voice, “Thanks for coming in today”  
  
“You’re quite welcome,” She replied with an equally brittle smile.   
  
“Now I have here your application for a loan of a thousand Galleons for… work related reasons?” Bill said, smoothing down the parchment and attempting to decipher the handwriting it was written in through his own red numerous inked notes.  
  
“Nine hundred and eighty Galleons, yes.” Alicia said expectantly.  
  
“Yes. Nine hundred and eighty Galleons,” Bill repeated, steeling himself for his next words. “Now We’ve looked over it here Gringotts’ Loans divisions and I’m sorry to say we can’t authorise it.”  
  
“Really?” Alicia said coolly. “And how many people have looked over the details of this?”  
  
“Well… one.” Bill admitted.  
  
“So by ‘we’ you mean..?”  
  
“By ‘We’ I mean me.” Bill growled. So much for softening the blow.   
  
“And by ‘can’t’, you actually mean ‘won’t’ because you could. Or we wouldn’t be here.”  
  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Bill narrowed his gaze at her. This was going to be one of the messy ones it seemed but Alicia charged on regardless.   
  
“So you’ve dragged me all the way out here, just to say ‘no’. What do you call that?”  
  
“Customer service?” Bill suggested in a light tone.   
  
“Do you indeed?!”  
  
“Yes. It’s our policy here at Gringotts to keep you, our valued customer,” - Bill strained to keep the irony out his voice – “informed as to the reasoning behind our decisions and give you the opportunity to voice any concerns you might have and inform us to any pertinent information that could affect our decision that you didn’t put onto our loan application.”  
  
“Ah,” Alicia said relaxing slightly. “So you’re going to let me convince you?”  
  
“Try, at least” Bill replied grudgingly, “Now you said in your form you want the money for work related reasons. And it  _also_  says in your form that you are currently unemployed. So perhaps you’d just like to talk me through the logic here.”  
  
“I need the money for the new Nimbus Twenty-Five Hundred model.”  
  
“You want us to buy you the latest international standard racing broom.” Bill said striving not to put any particular emphasis on the words. Alicia leaned forward, her eyes flashing. Bill noticed the fabric of her blouse shifting.   
  
“I want you to  _lend_  me the money to buy a professional’s broom for professional try-outs. Which I will then repay when I am picked up for a team.”  
  
“Yes, I thought you might say something like that. The problem is we can’t be sure that you will be able to repay us.” Bill replied.  
  
“Do you know how much a professional Quidditch player gets paid?” Alicia exclaimed. She leant forward slapping both hands flat to the table. It didn’t quite work the way she intended not with the way top of the blouse splayed open, showing a remarkable amount of chest that made Bill wonder if she was even wearing a bra.  
  
Bill coughed and pulled out a new sheet of parchment covered with facts and figures, to which he devoted his attention so as to distract himself from a sudden urgent twitch from below his stomach.  
  
“In fact, I do, Ms Spinnet. Along with some other relevant facts I pulled from our archives. To pick some examples at random. The number of active players in the league. The number of reserve players in the league. The number of players the league takes on each year. The number of Quidditch players leaving school each year. Are you beginning to see the thrust of my worries here?”  
  
“That’s why I need the loan,” Alicia said in tones of forced calm. “There is a lot of competition in the field and therefore I need a good broom to show off my flying skills to most effect.”   
  
“Yes, the number of Hogwarts players leaving each year,” Bill repeated as if she hadn’t spoken. “The number of those making it into the League straight from school. Not many. And the number that make it their second year out of school. Fewer. And those in their third year… Still Fewer. It’s three or four years ago you got your N.E.W.Ts, correct?”  
  
“Oh come on! I just need a break here, Bill, one break!” Alicia snapped. “You’re a friend.”  
  
“I’ve met you maybe half a dozen times before today. At least half of those at weddings.”  
  
“A friend of the family.”  
  
“Yes, well, George sends his regards.”  
  
“Well then!”  
  
“You’re not asking George for a thousand Galleons.”  
  
“Nine-hundred and eighty!” She snapped back angrily. There was quite the flush to her now.   
  
“I’d throw in an extra twenty if I thought you’d be able to pay it back.”  
  
“Look! We must be able to come to some kind of arrangement here. After all, you approve this, I’ll be rich, briefly. We can haggle the shop keeper down for the broom.”  
  
It would have been unprofessional to bury his face in his hands, Bill was sure of that. It didn’t mean he wasn’t tempted.   
  
“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t just hear you try and bribe the guy who knows exactly what you’re worth.” He said, failing to suppress a chuckle of pure frustration as he tried to force the conversation back along sane lines. It didn’t work.  
  
“Well I’d owe you one then. A favour.”  
  
“Please, what are you going to do for me?!”  
  
“Fine!” Alicia said back. “Fine. Forget it. You can’t help me out. Fine. Understood”   
  
She sat back in her chair, her face was still red, her breathing still laboured and looking at her, Bill was suddenly sure that she wasn’t wearing a bra for two distinct reasons leaving their impressions on the fabric.   
  
Bill released Alicia had seen the direction his eyes had been drawn too, when his gaze returned to meet her eyes. A flash of her former energy awoke in her eyes and legs uncrossed, settling down just slightly spread. Her weight shifted, straining at her top again.  
  
“To change the topic entirely. It seems you scheduled a full half-hour appointment for me. Just to tell me it’s not on in five minutes. That leaves us twenty five to do whatever you want.”   
  
“Whateve- what?” Bill said.   
  
“We’ll do whatever you want to do.” Alicia said as she came to her feet.  
  
“I’m quite sure I don’t understand what you mean.” Bill said pompously, suddenly soundly suspiciously like Percy.  
  
“I think you do,” Alicia said huskily. Her walk was definitely a strut as she round the defensive barricade that was his desk.   
  
“I’m happily married man!”  
  
“There you go,” Alicia said smugly. “And from what I hear an expectant father as well.”   
  
“Yes. Yes.” Bill said desperately, “even more reason why…”  
  
“Why you’re dying for a shag.” Alicia finished for him. She’d reached him and pressed her hands to his chest. “You’ve not been touched like this for far too long for a vigorous man like yourself.”  
  
Bill didn’t respond as she rolled his chair and him back from the safety of his desk. Fleur was seven months on and for the six and a half months they’d known about it, she hadn’t let him touch her at all. In one way, he’d never been prouder of her but in another he’s never been more pent up inside.  
  
“Twenty-Five minutes.” Alicia said simply. “In which I do.  _Anything_. You. Say.”  
  
Bill broke.  
  
“Then get on your knees,” he growled.   
  
To his very great surprise, Alicia sank to her knees immediately without the slightest complaint or hesitation.  
  
“Undo me.” - A sly look, amused look came over Alicia’s face - “My belt. My trousers,” Bill clarified.  
  
Alicia’s grip was surprisingly firm and confident as they slid up the insides of his trouser legs. Bill spread them wider as deft fingers worked at his belt and flies. Alicia’s hands pushed down his underwear and pulled his mostly hard length out into the open.  
  
“Hmm. Someone’s excited,” she purred. One strong hand starting up a stroking motion over his whole length while the other one tugged insistently on his clothes until she had them down around his ankles.   
  
“Now suck,” Bill said. Alicia shot him a look like she’d thought he never ask and wrapped her lips around his cockhead. Bill groaned raggedly as the warmth engulfed him. His head lolled back and his eyes half closed as Alicia went to work, her head slowly descended lower and lower down his shaft.   
  
Bill felt hair tickled at his legs and hips and his hands fumbled out, looking down he combed his fingers through her dark locks, sweeping it way from her face, just as her head rose, so only the head was still in her mouth. As he watched her cheeks hollowed as she sucked hard, drawing another groan from him.   
  
 _She’s not as good as Fleur, She’s not as good as Fleur._  Bill mentally repeated, as much to stop himself just coming straight away as because it was the truth. Alicia’s head reached its lowest point again, her lips splayed around his shaft, still an inch or two above the thick base of his cock. She was very nearly as good though and very eager to please.  _I’ll do anything you say_  She’d said. He wondered if she meant it. He locked gazes with her; there was something triumphant glittering in her eyes. That pushed him to find out.  
  
His grip tightened as her head reached the top of her arc, holding in her place and as the tip of her tongue toyed over his head.  
  
“That’s good tongue work you’ve got going there,” Bill said. “Now let’s feel it on my bollocks.”   
  
There was the tiniest raise of eyebrows, but with no more reaction than that, she popped her lips free of his cock and ducked down to set to work on his balls. Her tongue teasing and at lapping at his heavy bollocks.  
  
“Hmm. Yeah, pet, keep going. Get those dripping wet for me.”  
  
His cock leaked pre-come as her tongue swirled over his balls, messily leaving droll all over them and trickling over her chin as well, her instant obedience was as pleasing to Bill as her quick, agile tongue work.  
  
Still he didn’t have unlimited time to play and there were more things he wanted to try. He pushed her away from his bollocks for a second as he clambered to his feet. Whatever she’s looked like between his legs before was nothing compared to how she look as he towered over her.  
  
“ Are you okay?” He asked with a faint prickle of conscience. “ You good sweetheart?”   
  
“You tell me,” she retorted instantly.  
  
“Thought I’d save you some effort. Not that I expect that you won’t have to work hard at this. Open up.”  
  
Alicia’s mouth fell open and Bill shoved his cock forward into it, pushing it as deep as she’d taken it before. His grip tightening on her head to keep her in place, his began to rock his back and forth smoothly. He thrust like that two or three times before trying to go deeper. There was a wet noise from Alicia as he pushed down her throat and her hands suddenly clutched at him but that was the most of her reaction. His wife would have demanded he stopped but Alicia only looked up wide eyed at him as he fucked her face.  
  
“That’s right. That’s right now you’re working for it, Ms. Spinnet,” Bill gloated as he held her with his balls pressed against her chin for a second or two.  
  
She was gasping for breath when he let her go and her neck and cleavage glistened with sweat and drool when she pulled away from him. She looked as if she might say something until she saw the expression on his face and then she subsided. She knew as well as he did that he was so far past the point of no return that he was going to play this to the end and he was still miraculously hard and unspent.   
  
“Over the desk now,” He commanded.   
  
She bent over it. Her hands and elbows resting on the paper work of her case. The black skirt riding so high it barely covered her bum at all.  
  
“You’re loving this aren’t you?” Alicia said hoarsely.  
  
“Wasn’t that the idea?” Bill shot back at once.  
  
“Your brother would kill to get me alone like this.”  
  
“Really, which one of them?”  
  
“ _Any_ one of them…” 

  
Bill chuckled and flipped her skirt up and over her hips to expose her knickers. They were a bright red confection of lace, nearly as much not there as there. His fingertips trailed over the hem of them, working little circles over the small of her back, ordinarily at this point he’d like to take his time at this point, maybe a taste as well but the tick-tock of the pocket watch in a stand on his desk reminded him to keep moving onwards so instead he just peeled the knickers off her arse and down to tangle about her knees. The cloth that made up the front of her knickers was the darker colour of sodden fabric and he grinned as he pressed his cock to her soaking wet cunt.  
  
“Hmm. Someone’s excited,” he purred to her.  
  
He thrust. Alicia cried out. He thrust again, burying himself to the hilt inside her. She squirmed, writhing as he pounded her and his hands moved up her body shoving the glossy rich fabric of the blouse up with them as they went until they were cupping firm handfuls of Alicia’s breasts, encountering, Bill noted, no bra.  
  
“So did you plan this from the start?” Bill groaned, thumbs brushing over the hardened peaks of her tits. “Or do you just think this is the way proper business people dress?”   
  
Alicia didn’t answer. Her head hung loosely, surround by mess of swinging brunette hair. As he squeezed her tits and his hips bounced off her tight arse, she let out high pitched, feminine and above all  _loud_  noises.  
  
“Shh.” Bill whispered. “Shhh. You’ve got to keep quiet sweetheart, anyone hears you and neither of us will be seeing any of the Bank’s gold any time soon.”  
  
Alicia stifled her next cry somehow and Bill felt her legs shiver underneath him.  
  
“And don’t come” he added.  
  
“What?” Alicia exclaimed, outraged.  
  
“Would hardly be you doing me a favour if you enjoyed it, would it?  
  
“Bastard.” Alicia growled.  
  
“Tell you want, I’ll help you out there.” Bill chuckled and pulled out of her completely. Alicia whimpered and sagged slightly. Then Bill put a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her body flat to his desk.  
  
“Now then. I believe the advice for this is always relax.” Bill said pressing the head of his cock, still soaking with her wetness and drool and pressed it to against her arsehole. Alicia twitched.  
  
“Oh no. No!” she gasped.  
  
 _Finally found something you don’t want to do have I?_  Bill thought but all he said was: “Oh yes. 'Anything' you said, wasn't it?”  
  
He was rough though he just pressed relentlessly into her, each inch seeming to take forever. Her ring pressed snug about his cock as he slid its length in and out of her arse.   
  
He didn’t have to worry about the noises Alicia was making at least, she only seemed to be able to manage a little breathless ‘ooh’ each time he was fully inside her. He was making more noise than that as he chanted in a hoarse whisper:  
  
“Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come.”  
  
It was as much for his benefit as hers. Bill didn’t know if she listened though. He certainly didn’t. His hips grounded against her bum as he rode out his orgasm, each tiny thrust accompanied a spurt of come as six months worth of supply poured out him into Alicia’s arse.   
  
Panting and shaky limbed, Bill pulled himself off her and slumped back down into his chair heavily. After a few more long moments, Alicia dragged herself off his desk as well and looking at her watch said.  
  
“Huh. Still five minutes, Weasley.” She said shakily, feebly attempting to sound like she had before.  
  
“Yeah. You’ll need all of that to make yourself look presentable before you go.” Bill replied.  
  
Seven minutes later, Alicia Spinnet walked out of his office with a much more careful, hesitant walk, Bill’s come dripping into her knickers and an approved loan application from tucked away in her pocket.


End file.
